MOVE ON
by mad vii chan
Summary: Kata orang move on itu tidak mudah.. benarkah? its SASUNARUSASU


MOVE ON

SasuNaruSasu

...

disc ; MK

by ; mad hime

Dont like dont read!

...

Sakit rasanya saat melihat cintamu tak terlihat oleh orang yg kau cintai &amp; justru di abaikan. Seperti itulah yg Naruto rasakan saat ini, dia begitu mencintai Sakura teman kecilnya. Namun gadis itu justru mencintai Sasuke sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya. Sakit, sangat sakit terutama saat ini. Dimana dalam perjalanannya pulang tak sengaja dilihatnya sang pujaan hatinya tengah bersama sahabatnya di taman sekolahnya. Sakit rasanya melihat bagaimana bahagianya ekspresi Sakura saat ini sungguh terlihat jelas diwajahnya yg merona. Naruto sadar gelagat Sakura seperti ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke yg terlihat cuek. Merasakan sakit yg membuat tubuhnya melemas, dia tidak boleh menangis. 'Laki laki tak sepantasnya menangis' itulah prinsip yg dipegang teguh olehnya, meski kini matanya sudah memanas seolah siap melelehkan airmatanya. Tak sanggup lagi melihat hal yg menyakitkan Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya yg terasa berat menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggu malas rasanya untuk pergi ke sekolah &amp; bertemu SasuSaku. Namun karna tak mau mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari bogem ibunya. Membuatnya melangkah malas menuju sekolah dengan penmpilan y cukup berantakan, ambut pirangnya kusut tak beraturan, kantung mata yg tebal karna tak tidur semalaman. Bahkan senyuman penuh semangat &amp; cengiran yg jd cir khasya pun tak nampak diwajahya yg dikenal manusia paling ceria se Konoha Gakuen. Membuat teman sekelasnya serta guru yg mengajar mulai kawatir padanya. Wajahnya pun agak terlihat pucat, semua orang yg bertatapan dengan sang mentari yg tengah mengalami gerhana bertanya keadaannya, termasuk Sakura yg ditanggapi senyum terpaksa yg ditampilkannya sambil berkata baik baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto terlihat makin pucat membuat sang guru g tengah mengajarpun khawatir, lalu menyuruh Sasuke yg duduk di sebelahnya untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke UKS namun tangan Sasuke langsung disentak Naruto yg menolak &amp; berkata dia bisa sendiri. Naruto melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkn Sasuke yg di tatap semua penghuni kelas seolah berkata 'apa kau ada masalah dengannya?' karna meski sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke, Naruto tak pernah bersikap kasar -jika memukul tidak dihitung- pada Sasuke dengan emosi yg berlebihan sperti tadi. Namun Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan seolah menyatakan dia tidak melakukan hal yg buruk pada Naruto, serta tak tau menau dalam hal ini. Semua mata masih menatapnya seolah berkata 'jangan berbohong. Kembalikan dia seperti semula' tatapan yg tertuju padanya makin menusuk namun tak memberi efek takut pada Sasuke yg bangkit dari duduknya menunduk sesaat pada sensei yg mengajar sebelum keluar menyusul Naruto. Sasuke melakukannya bukan karna takut ditatap menusuk begitu, namun dalam hati dia juga mengkhawatirkan sahabat tercintanya. Sampai di UKS namun yg dicari tak berada disana, membuat langkah kakinya langsung membawanya menuju tempat yg pasti di tuju Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatap sekolah Naruto berdiam diri di pinggir kawat pembatas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tak menyadari orang yg ingin dihindarinya tengah nenatap punggungnya. Sasuke diam membiarkan Naruto dalam posisinya sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto dengan nama yg hanya Sasuke yg memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu. Tubuh Naruto sedikit berlonjak mendengarnya, namun tak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dengan sikap yg dingin. Sasuke sedikit berjengit nyeri di hatinya, sebab Naruto tak pernah bicara dingin padanya &amp; tak pernah memanggil nama marganya. Sasuke yakin ada yg salah pada temannya ini, &amp; dia harus tau apa alasannya. Membuang semua egonya bertanya pada Naruto. "Kau kenapa, dobe? Kalau sakit sebaiknya ke UKS saja." Naruto tau tak saharusnya bersikap sperti ini pada Sasuke, bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia bila sahabatnya memiliki kekasih -terlapas dia adalah pujaan hatinya. Naruto masih terdiam, karna rasa sakit masih mendominasi hatinya. Melihat kediaman bukanlah sifat Naruto membuat Sasuke jengah, tidakkah lebih baik Naruto berteriak, memakinya, atau bahkan memukulnyaseperti biasanya an kembali seperti sebelumnya. Meski Sasuke suka ketenangan namun dia paling benci didiamkan Sahabat blondenya. Sedikit kasar Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto agar menghadapnya. Mereka saling berhadapan dimana iris mata mereka yg jauh berbeda bertemu. Dalam kebisuan yg menyelimuti keduanya Naruto memutuskan kontak mata mereka &amp; menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yg masih memegang pundaknya. Berbalik arah mengarah kemana saja asal wajahnya tidak terlihat sasuke. Lalu Naruo berkata "selamat ya,Teme. Kuharap kalian bahagia" yg membuat Sasuke yg jarang ber ekspresi mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kebisuan yg menyelimuti keduanya Naruto memutuskan kontak mata mereka &amp; menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yg masih memegang pundaknya. Berbalik arah mengarah kemana saja asal wajahnya tidak terlihat sasuke. Lalu Naruo berkata "selamat ya,Teme. Kuharap kalian bahagia" yg membuat Sasuke yg jarang ber ekspresi mengerutkan dahinya. "apa maksudmu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum sendu "kau tau teme. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Dengan siapapun itu. Jangan khawatir aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya kesal kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, aku pasti akan mengerti" jelas Naruto, namun makin membuat Sasuke bingung sebenarnya apa maksud ucapannya itu? "apa maksudmu sebenarnya, dobe?" geram Sasuke. Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit "heh, dimana otak jeniusmu Sasuke? Apa kau tertular kebodohanku? Hahaha Oh iya. Mungkin Cinta memang bisa membuat orang jenius jadi bodoh ya?" ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari ekspresi Sasuke menegang. 'apa si dobe sudah Tau perasaanku?' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing masing "jadi, kau sudah tau perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Sasuke tak sanggup menatap Naruto dan hanya memandang sepatunya sendiri. Naruto menghela nafas, dia sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke jadi Naruto pun menjawab. "ya, aku tau". Sasuke tertegun, Naruto sudah tau perasaannya, Naruto tau apa yg sudah di tutupinya sejak dulu. Sasuke makin menunduk wajahnya tertutup poni rambutnya, meski gugup Sasuke kembali bertanya. "apa kau membenciku setelah tau semuanya?". Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab "sebagai sahabat yg baik, aku tak mungkin membencimu. Aku sadar, cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan?". Sasuke terdiam, bukankah ucapan Naruto mengisyaratkan penolakan secara halus. Sasuke tau perasaannya salah, dan memang cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. "kukira kau akan membenciku setelah tau semuanya" ucap Sasuke pelan, namun masih cukup Terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak terdiam membuat Naruto sadar dirinya bukan tipe orang yg sanggup berada dalam suasana melankolis seperti ini. Kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang Naruto berujar. "sudah kubilang aku tidak membencimu. Aku mengerti, aku juga sudah merelakan Sakura untukmu. Jadi jaga dia baik baik, jika kau berani menyakitinya. Kau akan berhadapan denganku" Naruto berkata sambil menatap Sasuke yg menundukkan wajahnya. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Wajahnyapun di dongakkan menatap Naruto yg juga menatapnya "Sakura? Apa hubungannya Sakura dengan perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam "jangan berpura pura teme. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau menyukainya juga? Bahkan jadianpun kau tidak bercerita padaku" Naruto menggerutu sebal, sementara Sasuke makin bingung. "jadian? Dengan siapa? Kapan?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Naruto menggeram lalu berteriak "TENTU SAJA KAU DAN SAKURA, KEMARIN. DAN KENAPA KAU TAK JUJUR SAJA?" Nafas Naruto memburu, wajahnya pun memerah karna kesal. 'Kenapa tidak jujur saja sih si teme ini' batinnya.

"ck, tidak usah teriak juga aku dengar, dobe. Lagian, kau salah paham. Aku dan Sakura tidak punya hubungan khusus. Dia punya orang yg disukai, dan aku juga punya orang yg kusukai." Naruto memandang Sasuke menyelidik, tidak ada kebohongan disana. "benarkah? Siapa yg kalian sukai?"

"kau ingat Sai?"

"oh, sepupumu yg tukang senyum itu?"

"hn. Dia pacar Sakura"

"oh-APA?" Kembali Naruto berteriak saat mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke yg menutup telinganya dan bergumam "hn" sebagai jawaban.

"se-sejak kapan?"

"3 bulan lalu"

"ha? Ke- kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku, teme? La-lalu yg kemarin itu apa? Bu-bukannya Sakura menyatakan cinta padamu"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Sakura memang pernah bilang cinta padaku. Tapi itu 2 tahun yg lalu dobe. Yg kemarin aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Sai" Naruto berdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, langsung nyengir. Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, 'kenapa si dobe ini?' batin Sasuke. "lalu teme, siapa orang yg kau suka?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa, kemudian mendekati Naruto perlahan, hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Naruto berkedip menatap Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke tersenyum "aku menyukai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lalu teme, siapa orang yg kau suka?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa, kemudian mendekati Naruto perlahan, hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Naruto berkedip menatap Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke tersenyum "aku menyukai..." jeda sejenak saat kini Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto bahkan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. "aku menyukai.. Orang bodoh, yg begitu bodohnya tak menyadari kebodohannya, dan malah dengan bodohnya mengira aku menyukai orang selain si bodoh yg benar benar bodoh di depanku ini.." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan begitu cepat seolah tanpa membutuhkan nafas, sementara otak Naruto baru akan memproses ucapan Sasuke sebelum matanya terbelalak saat mendapati bibirnya ditekan dengan lembut oleh bibir Sasuke. Hanya kecupan ringan, namun cukup memabukkan untuk Naruto yg membalas kecupan ringan itu. Sasuke tersenyum saat mendapatkan respon dari Naruto, bolehkan dia berharap itu mewakili Naruto yg juga mencintainya?.

End!

Omake~

.1 week later.

"uuh, kemana sih teme ini?" Naruto cemberut, dan berjalan mondar mandir sambil menggerutu di depan pintu masuk Konoha Land. Sudah 30 menit dia menunggu kekasih 'teme'nya itu, namun tak kunjung menampakkan pantat ayamnya(?).

"dasar teme brengsek. Awas saja kalo 5 menit lagi tidak datang, dia akan aku.." gerutuan Naruto masih berlanjut hingga sebuah suara yg dikenalnya memotong ucapannya. "kau akan apa, dobe?" Sasuke tiba tiba saja datang dari arah belakangnya, membuat Naruto melompat kaget. "huwaaaah! Te-teme?".

Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, "memang tadi kau akan apa, dobe-chan?" dengan berbicara bernada menggoda. Naruto yg sadar akan kekesalannya pada Sasuke pun berteriak pada Sasuke "kemana saja kau teme? Aku menunggumu dari tadi tau! Kau pikir enak apa, berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini? Kalau memang tidak niat kencan denganku, ya tidak usah- hmmmp?!" ocehan Naruto yg cetar membahana itu tertahan sempurna oleh sepasang bibir yg menawan bibirnya dalam ciuman panas. Naruto masih kesal meluapkannya dengan membalas tiap perlakuan Sasuke dibibirnya. Dan abaikan bahwa mereka kini tengah berada di depan pintu masuk Konoha Land yg ramai pengunjung, tengah menatap kearah mereka. Termasuk dua pasang mata onyx dan jamrud yg hanya bisa bengong melihat kemesraan mereka.

Ciuman itu terputus saat mereka sudah hampir kehilangan nafas. Setelah nafas kembali teratur Sasuke menjawab "aku tadi harus mampir ketempat mereka dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk SaiSaku yg berada dibelakangnya kini tengah melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. "mereka memaksa ikut, dan maaf membuatmu menunggu. Dan kau jangan tambah dobe lagi, kalau aku tidak serius mengajakmu kencan, untuk apa aku disini?" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut dan senang, jarang sekali Sasuke bicara panjang seperti itu, Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak berbohong, ditambah dukungan dari Sakura "iya, Naruto. Tadi aku yg memaksa Sasuke ikut, maaf kalau kami mengganggu." ucapan manis Sakura sukses membuat Naruto blushing seketika. "uh-umm, ti-tidak apa kok Sakura chan~ aku juga senang kalian ikut kok" jawab Naruto dengan gugup. Naruto, Sakura &amp; Sai berbicara dan bercanda selama berada di Konoha Land, tanpa menyadari Sasuke terus mengeluarkan aura ungu kehitaman. Akhirnya pasangan double date itu berpisah saat menaiki wahana terakhir, bianglala. SaiSaku berada di kotak lain, sementara SasuNaru kini berada di dalam kotak lainnya. "wah, pemandangannya indah ya, teme. Lihat, orang orang dibawah jadi terlihat seperti semut." Naruto asyik berceloteh hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek di luar pada Sasuke yg tak kunjung membuka suara. "kau kenapa teme? Kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"sebaiknya kita tak perlu melanjutkan hubungan kita." ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto pun bingung "kenapa tiba tiba teme? Ada apa?" Walau bingung dia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang.

"kurasa lebih baik kita tak usah melanjutkan hubungan kita, karna sepertinya hatimu masih mencintai Sakura." jelas Sasuke pelan, kepalanya tertunduk.

Hening menguasai mereka yg saling menunduk kan kepala, berpikir. Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "kau tau Sasuke, aku sangat mencitai Sakura" jantung Sasuke seakan tertikam parang saat itu juga. "tapi, itu dulu. Saat aku belum menyadari ada orang yg slalu menyebutku bodoh, padahal dirinya lebih bnb bisa bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertiku?" lanjut Naruto yg kini menatap kearah Sasuke. "aku sudah sepenuhnya move on dari sakura, dan dimataku sekarang cuma ada orang bodoh didepanku ini." bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Naruto ditarik cepat dalam pelukan Sasuke yg bergumam "arigatou, arigatou Naruto.."

really end!


End file.
